If I Could Change One Thing
by tickle me emox3
Summary: book 6 my way:Harry recieves a strange parcel that brings him back in time to the day he was born. If he's seen he's in trouble, but if successful Harry might have a bright future.
1. The Box and book

Disclaimer: I own some characters. The ones you don't recognize. All the credit goes to JK.  
  
Harry sat upright in his bed, drenched in sweat. His scar tingled slightly as he remembered his dream; the dream of the night his parents were murdered. He looked over to see the time. It was 5:00 am. He'd be leaving to Hogwarts soon.  
There was a tap on the window. Harry looked over to see Hedwig holding a parcel in her mouth. Slowly Harry stood up and opened the window. Hedwig swooped in, dropped the parcel on the bed, and nestled herself on the cage. Harry couldn't resist. His curiosity got the best of him. Carefully and quietly Harry unwrapped the package. The paper fell off the bed and a small white box with a book fell out.

Harry's P.O.V.  
  
At first I didn't know exactly what to make of the package. What was the point of the white box? And the book? There was nothing on the cover. I began to flip through the pages. All they said, "was do what you wish". What the heck did that mean? I kept looking through it. The words changed to "I think you know what we mean. Just think hard."I didn't exactly get this until an hour later. I was starving, but didn't want to wake the Dursley's. I decided to give the box a try.  
  
I took the box in my hand and thought hard about a small breakfast. There was a small pop and when I opened the box there was a bagel and juice. What else could this box do? Harry thought and thought. Finally he had an idea. If this box is so special maybe it will go back in time. Harry thought about 5 minutes ago, before he ate. There was a small pop and Harry was sitting on his bed eating breakfast (again.) "Amazing," I said a bit to loudly. Uncle Vernon began to walk angrily to my room. I barely hid my stuff when he came in, all purple faced, looking around. "Humph," and with that he walked out. I could barely breath a sigh of relief before he walked back in to wake me up. It was almost 9:00. I had to get ready. I would be going back to the 1 place I felt safe and had freedom. That place was the wizarding school of Hogwarts.

A/n: I couldn't make this chapter to long. If i had it would be defeating the purpose of this story.


	2. Full Moon

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters would I be writing on this site?  
  
A/n: okay the chapters will be short and kind of whacked, but I'm trying my best.  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
I barely made it aboard the Hogwart's Express in time. It took me a while to find Ron and Hermoine, but I found them. We sat down in the compartment and locked the door. I had to tell them about the box. I don't remember what I said exactly, but Hermoine asked a crap load of questions. "Harry, who sent the box? What does it do? Why was it given to you?" I just shrugged my shoulders and got the book and box out. Ron thought of it as rubbish. I think it is amazing. "Watch this," I said. I thought hard of lunch and sure enough there was a pop. I opened the box and there was a grilled cheese. All Ron said was "bloody hell" and Hermoine gasped in amazement. I chuckled as they starred in awe. "Well Ron. What do you think now?" "That was brilliant." We all started laughing hysterically. But of course none other than the Draco Malfoy butted in. "What you got there Potter? The latest gadget in poor world?" Crabbe and Goyle began to chuckle. "Shut up Malfoy." "Oh no the Weasel boy is gonna hurt me." Hermoine got up and stepped in front of us. That was the worst thing ever. "Oh look it's a filthy little mudblood."Just then the food cart came around. "Is there a problem here?" I was first to speak. "No, everything is fine. Just saying hello to some old mates." "Okay. Would you like anything?" We all said no at the same time. She left and so did Malfoy. "Blimey Harry. That was close." "You're telling me."

After our little encounter with the Malfoy "gang" we kept on guard, but looked relaxed. "Who do you reckon will be the new D.A.D.D. teacher?" "Who knows. Probably someone from the Order." The Order Hermoine referred to is the group of people Dumbledore assembled to watch over Harry. The real name is the Order of the Phoenix. I didn't hear much after that. I fell asleep. I awoke when the train came to a screeching halt. We were all flung out of our seats. "Uh oh. It better not be dementors again," said Ron. We all got to our feet. Ron held Hermoine close to him. I found that a bit strange. "Do you mind Hermoine?" "No..." lol. They make a cute couple. Any back to the train. The lights went dim and there was a banging on the top of the train above us. We looked out the window... a full moon. I came to the conclusion of Lupin, but I could be wrong. We started back up in 5 minutes. Besides that nothing else happened on the train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
A/n: Okay that wasn't my best writing but hey. I'm leaving tomorrow for 3 weeks. I'm gonna try to write more while I'm gone. Review.


End file.
